millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 8 (Germany)
It is eighth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Lifelines In this season three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (8th September 2006) * Episode 2+3 (11th September 2006) * Episode 4 (15th September 2006) * Episode 5 (18th September 2006) * Episode 6 (22nd September 2006) Sandra Klinkhammer (€64.000) Claudia Otto (€8.000) * Episode 7 (25th September 2006) * Episode 8 (29th September 2006) * Episode 9 (2nd October 2006) * Episode 10 (6th October 2006) Stefan Lang (€32.000, continued) * Episode 11 (9th October 2006) Stefan Lang (€1.000.000) Mirjam Terhorst (€500, continued) * Episode 12 (13th October 2006) Mirjam Terhorst (?) * Episode 13 (14th October 2006) ? (€16.000, continued) * Episode 14 (16th October 2006) ? (€64.000) Wolfgang Raab (€16.000) Katharina Reimann (€100, continued) * Episode 15 (20th October 2006) Katharina Reimann (€16.000) Katharina Frank (€125.000, continued) * Episode 16 (21st October 2006) Katharina Frank (€125.000) Jens Bittermann (€500) Christian Riess (€16.000, continued) * Episode 17 (23rd October 2006) Christian Riess (€16.000) Andreas Vogeley (€500) Jörg Biehl (€64.000) * Episode 18 (27th October 2006) * Episode 19 (28th October 2006) * Episode 20 (30th October 2006) * Episode 21 (3rd November 2006) * Episode 22 (6th November 2006) * 1st Family Special (10th November 2006) * Episode 23 (11th November 2006) * Episode 24 (13th November 2006) ? (€125.000, continued) * Episode 25 (18th November 2006) ? (€125.000) Stefanie Lemberg (€500) Claudia Kniely-Breuers (€32.000) Yves Chevallier (€50, continued) * Episode 26 (20th November 2006) Yves Chevallier (?) * 13th Celebrity Special (23rd November 2006) Anke Engelke (€500,000) Maria Furtwängler (€16,000) Ralf Schumacher (€125,000) Peter Kloeppel (€500,000) * Episode 27 (24th November 2006) * Episode 28 (1st December 2006) * Episode 29 (2nd December 2006) * Episode 30 (4th December 2006) Maria Theresia Wörle (€4.000, continued) * Episode 31 (8th December 2006) Maria Theresia Wörle (€500.000) Gerald Rehbach (€16.000) * Episode 32 (11th December 2006) * Episode 33 (15th December 2006) * Episode 34 (16th December 2006) * Episode 35 (18th December 2006) * Episode 36 (22nd December 2006) * Episode 37 (8th January 2007) * Episode 38 (12th January 2007) * Episode 39 (15th January 2007) * Episode 40 (19th January 2007) * Episode 41 (22nd January 2007) * Episode 42 (26th January 2007) * Episode 43 (29th January 2007) * Episode 44 (2nd February 2007) * Episode 45 (5th February 2007) * Episode 46 (9th February 2007) * Episode 47 (12th February 2007) * Episode 48 (16th February 2007) * Episode 49 (19th February 2007) * Episode 50 (23rd February 2007) * Episode 51 (26th February 2007) * Episode 52 (2nd March 2007) * Episode 53 (5th March 2007) * Episode 54 (9th March 2007) * Episode 55 (12th March 2007) * Episode 56 (16th March 2007) * Episode 57 (19th March 2007) * Episode 58 (23rd March 2007) * Episode 59 (26th March 2007) * Episode 60 (2nd April 2007) * Episode 61 (13th April 2007) * Episode 62 (16th April 2007) * Episode 63 (20th April 2007) * Episode 64 (23rd April 2007) * Episode 65 (27th April 2007) - 2. Family Special * Episode 66 (30th April 2007) - 3. Family Special * Episode 67 (4th May 2007) * Episode 68 (7th May 2007) * Episode 69 (11th May 2007) * Episode 70 (14th May 2007) * Episode 71 (18th May 2007) * Episode 72 (19th May 2007) * Episode 73 (21st May 2007) * Episode 74 (25th May 2007) * Episode 75 (26th May 2007) * 14th Celebrity Special (28th May 2007) Silvana Koch-Mehrin (€125,000) Jürgen von der Lippe (€125,000) Cordula Stratmann (€125,000) Dieter Bohlen (€125,000) * Episode 76 (1st June 2007) * Episode 77 (2nd June 2007) * Episode 78 (4th June 2007) * Episode 79 (8th June 2007) * Episode 80 (9th June 2007) * Episode 81 (11th June 2007) * Episode 82 (15th June 2007) * Episode 83 (16th June 2007) * Episode 84 (18th June 2007) * Episode 85 (22nd June 2007) * Episode 86 (23rd June 2007) * Episode 87 (25th June 2007) Category:German series